Bobby's new little friend
by soccerkicks70
Summary: Four Brothers . Bobby Mercer keeps having the same nightmare over and over. What happens if the dream becomes real life?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random story I started to write. I was kinda bored.**

* * *

"Get away from me. Don't you understand what I'm saying? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I tried to lose them, but they somehow caught up to me. _'Damn! I thought those munchkins were nice people. Not freaks!'_ "Get away from me!" I yelled as I ran towards a park.

When I ran by the swings, I got a shock when some hands grabbed my ankles and I slammed hard to the ground. I quickly turned to lay on my back when I was swarmed by little munchkins. "Get off of me, you little freaks!" I tried getting free, but the munchkins were stronger than they looked. When I realized it wasn't going to work, I calmed myself down. Then to my surprise, there was a munchkin, who seemed like their 'leader,' who was standing up and held a knife in his hand. My body started to panic. The 'leader' walked to my head and put the knife to my throat. "It was nice meeting you, Bobby," he said with a smirk on his small face. "No…please don't….stop…!!..." I managed to scream out with my last breath.

--

I quickly sat up from the awful nightmare, letting out a loud scream. Jack ran into the room. "Is there any thing wrong?" he asked as I stared blankly at him. "Hello? Is there anyone in that head of yours?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame. "Evil munchkins….killed me," I said softly. "Ok…well, breakfast is ready," Jack said as he headed downstairs. _'That was the strangest dream I've ever had,"_ I thought as I got dressed and went downstairs.

When I got to the table, the other guys were eating already. I took some eggs and sausage, which looked a little odd. _'Jerry probably cooked,' _I thought as I started with the eggs.

"So, what was that scream about earlier?" asked Jerry after a few minutes of silence. "Oh, I just had a bad nightmare," I replied as I looked at my plate. "Aren't you a little too old to be having nightmares?" mocked Angel. "Aren't you a little too old to sleep with a teddy bear?" Angel shot a glare at Jack, who just sat there. "For your information, it's not a teddy bear. It's a pillow that LOOKS like a teddy bear." "It's a teddy bear," Jack said under his breath as he cleared his dishes.

After he finished the odd-fugally food, Bobby went to his room to think about the nightmare he had earlier that morning. He'd had that same dream every night since the brother's adopted mother passed away, which took place 6 months earlier. His brothers knew of these 'evil' munchkins, and they were starting to get annoyed of them. The nightmare stayed the same. There was never any thing missing or any new event's that occurred. There would be munchkin following him, he would start to run and head to the park, he would get tackled, and he died because of this 'leader' munchkin. Bobby would always wake up right after he died. _'Does this dream supposed to mean any thing?'_ he thought as he concentrated on this for the rest of the day.

The following morning, Bobby thought he should get out of the house. He hadn't been out of the house for weeks, because of nightmares. He grabbed a bite to eat, and left. It was a warm April day, which was to surprise. He walked around Detroit with no particular destination. He just wanted to escape.

He ended up in one of the busier places in the city, which was filled with street vendors and little store. Bobby browsed around at the knick-knacks and other things that people had place out.

After a couple of minutes, Bobby noticed a shorter man eying him from a distance. Bobby decided to ignore the guy, and went onto the other vendors. After a few minutes, Bobby looked over his shoulder and saw more shorter people looking at him. Bobby decided to leave the area to somewhere quieter.

He was walking down some empty streets, and glanced to his watch. _6:15pm._ There was still some light out, trying to stay out a little longer. Bobby got a slight shiver up his spin, as it someone was following him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the same people from earlier following him from a distance. _'What is their problem?'_ he thought as he continued walking the empty streets.

An hour later, Bobby was still walking the streets. Every now and then he would look over his shoulder, and the group of shorter people was still following him. Bobby picked up his speed, and so did the group. This went on until Bobby was running, the group getting closer to him.

He ran into a nearby park. The group got close, and some hands grabbed his feet and he slammed to the ground by the swings. Bobby flung to his back, and the group slammed down on him. _'Great! Just like my nightmare! All we need is now is the 'leader.'' _Right after he said this, the 'leader' came to Bobby's head, holding a knife. _'Oh, crap.'_ I thought as I couldn't believe my dream was coming true. The 'leader' put the knife to my throat. "It was nice meeting you, Bobby," he said with a smirk. "No…please don't…!!..."

But right as the knife was going to go into Bobby's throat, something totally different happened.

**What do you think so far? Please leave your reviews! I'll get another chapter up in the next day or two, depending what I come up with. I need your comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took awhile. I couldn't really think of what to write Enjoy!!**

That instant, the knife being held by Bobby's neck and the weight that was on top of him disappeared. Bobby didn't move a muscle. _Smack! Punch! Kick! Kerbloom! _was what he heard around him. He laid there for 30 more seconds, then a pair of hands stood him up. It was Jack. Bobby looked around, and saw Angel walking towards them and Jerry sitting on top of the 'leader' with a gun to his head. It seemed like the group of people ran off.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Bobby, wondering how they knew where he was. "We'll tell you later. Right now, we have some questions to ask this guy," explained Angel as he pointed to the 'leader.'

"So, let's get started. Who are you?" asked Jack as Angel, Bobby, and himself walked to Jerry and his side. "I'm Larry, and I'm a lawyer." "Why were you chasing and threatening to kill me, Larry?" Bobby asked as he folded his arms. "My friends and I wanted an autograph, and you walked off. When we got here, we tackled you so you won't get away. I was going to ask for an autograph before _someone_ tackled me," the 'leader' stated as he glared at Jerry. "Why the hell did you want an autograph?" asked Bobby. "I was a really big fan when you played hockey."

"Are you telling the truth?" asked Jack with disbelief. "Yes. Do I look like the type of person that lies?" "Not really. Maybe a little," Angel stated. They stood there for a few more moments. "So, may I leave now?" "Yeah, sure."

Jerry got off the guy, and he started to walk. Once he was about 100 meters away, the 'leader' turned around as he pulled out a small hand gun, and shot Jack. Jack fell to the ground in pain. Jerry shot the guy in the head. He walked to him and said, "Sssseeeeeeeeee yyyyaaaaaaaa!!" The 'leader' took his last breath.

The brothers dropped to Jack's side. He was breathing slowly. "Jack, you better not die on us!" Angel stated as he brushed some hair of Jack's hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, or I'll have to start picking on Jerry or Angel." Bobby struggled to hold back his tears. It was quiet for a moment, until Jack started to struggle to get air in his lungs.

"Jack, calm down! Take deep breaths. Jack!" Bobby was panicking as he took his youngest brother in his arms as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I….love….you…" Jack said quickly as he closed his eyes, and was lost. "Jackie!! Open you damn eyes! Jack!" Bobby tried to get Jack to come back, but it didn't help.

After about 10 minutes of trying to get it through his mind, Bobby got up and started to walk off. "Where the hell are you going?" yelled out Jerry. "Don't know, and don't care," Bobby said to himself.

Bobby walked around the city for a few hours until he realized what time it was, and walked home. It was 11:30pm when he noticed the time, and took him 20 minutes to walk home.

He walked in the front door, and noticed that Jerry and Angel was still awake and sitting in the living room. He walked over to the living room, and sat in the other chair. "How you feeling?" Jerry asked. "Like crap. What else do you think I feel?" "Worse. I think we have something that will make you feel less than crap," Angel said as he and Jerry stood up. "What, a new life with no munchkins?" "Ha ha, no. We had something else in mind. Close your eyes." Bobby closed his eyes as he wondered what the big surprise might be.

"Ok, open your eyes." Bobby slowly opened his eyes as he couldn't believe what was in front of him. There stood Jerry, Angel, Jack, and the group from the park. "APRIL FOOL'S!!" they all yelled. "What the hell…" Bobby couldn't believe what was happening. "You…both…shot…ran away…." "We were both wearing bullet proof vests," Jack said. "I don't really get it," Bobby admitted as he was confused what had happened.

"I called some of my friends here if they wanted to us help out," Angel stated as he motioned to the group, "and we thought of a plan of crazy lawyers and maniacs chasing. The guys were going to follow you to the park, where the 3 of us hid. As Larry was going to 'cut' your neck, we ran out and pretended to fight. They pretended to get hurt and ran off here. And we shot Larry and Jack. Well, kinda. When you left, the rest of us came here. And now your here."

Bobby just sat there, processing the prank in his mind. "Who's idea was this?" he finally asked. "It was mom's idea. She was going to do it, but we did instead," Jack stated. "It was mom's idea? Wow."

Then it clicked to him. He realized what the dream meant. It meant that when things seem like their coming to an end, your family is there for you. If their dead or alive, your family is always by your side.

Bobby looked up to the people that cared about him, and started to laugh. He knew that his family was there for him, even if it did mean having to deal with munchkins.

**How was it? Leave your reviews!!**

* * *


End file.
